


Mending Wounds

by pryxis



Series: The Human Resources Department [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Break Up, Gen, NOT Tony/OFC, Tony Stark Needs A Friend, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pryxis/pseuds/pryxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's relationship with Pepper has reached its expiration date. Carol is not Tony's therapist, but maybe she's his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending Wounds

“We have a recruiting department, Mr. Stark.”

 

“And they suck.”

 

Carol arches her eyebrow at him, and it’s frankly amazing how she has the ability to make Tony feel about two inches tall with a single glance. She and Pepper must have gone to the same class. “If they sucked then they wouldn’t be working at Stark industries. I hired most of them and I can assure you, that I only hire people that are capable.”

 

“See, that’s why I asked you to find Pepper a PA. Why go to the students when you can ask the master!”

 

“Ms. Potts has three secretaries to help book and manage her schedule. And when an executive assistant has been suggested to her, she has refused on multiple occasions. So I am not going to waste, time, money, and energy sourcing for a candidate for a position that has been deemed unnecessary.”

 

Tony sighed, pulling at his hair slightly. “She’s always so busy though. I was never this busy when I was CEO, because I had an EA that I could give work to. She’s spent the last five weeks traveling, and has been booked solid.”

 

Carol looks at him sympathetically. “You can’t make someone take help they don’t want Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony slumped in his chair. “She’s probably avoiding me. She’s been doing that for the last couple of months.”

 

Carol pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on. “Oh God, please don’t tell me about this.”

 

“I am pouring my heart out to you!” squawked Tony.

 

“Get a therapist. Because the moment you start telling me about your relationship problems, is the moment I think about what’s going to happen if the two of you do break up. Because what if Ms. Potts feels so uncomfortable that she feels she has to leave the company? What if I have to spend the next couple of months trying to source a CEO? I don’t want to have to source for a CEO Mr. Stark. Executive positions are difficult to source. Do you remember what happened with our CIO?”

 

Tony remembered the scandal and stock price drop when it was found out that he was a HYDRA agent. It had taken them about eight months to find someone who pleased the board and was actually capable of doing the job.

 

“I spent those eight months answering questions every day about my progress in sourcing a candidate. Not to mention how many of the wonderful candidates we had refused offers because of the insane security checks that all executive level employees have to go through.”

 

Tony had a dark look on his face. “It’s necessary.”

 

“I’m not arguing that it’s not! But it was hard enough to convince our Director of Security not to actively break the law.”

 

“Hill does a good job,” says Tony defensively.

 

“She did a fantastic job in weeding out any HYDRA agents in Stark Industries. I’m very grateful in the seriousness and thoroughness that she has applied to the position. But she’s also… in the habit of treating every person she encounters like a spy, not a person. Which poses a problem when you’re trying to fill a position. Or trying to follow the law.”

 

Tony stroked his goatee. “Do you really think she would quit?”

 

His relationship with Pepper was reaching its expiration date; they both knew it. And while the both of them were no strangers to having hard conversations with each other, even about stuff that affected their relationship, it was a bridge that neither of them was quite willing to cross yet. And Tony was sad, Pepper was the longest relationship he’s ever sustained. Six years was a good run, but maybe he just wasn’t meant to be with someone forever.

 

Carol sighed heavily, her sympathy for Tony winning out over the headache that his breakup would cause her. “I don’t know. I doubt it, but it would make things very uncomfortable. I have enough people rubbernecking in my office enough as it is. God knows Grant keeps trying to find out what we talk about every time his sticks his head in this office.”

 

Tony tried to place the name in his head, but kept drawing a blank. “Grant…?”

 

“Grant Marshall, the head of operations for our New York branch, also known as my boss. He creeps Claudia out something awful, I’m surprised she’s able to hold her tongue around him.”

 

Tony peers outside Carol’s office and sees Claudia filing her nails. “Claudia is terrifying, but are you sure…”

 

Carol’s tone turned icy cold. “Claudia is a bright young woman who is too bright to be working as an assistant, but has too little experience to do much else. Besides, I’m pretty sure that she’s not planning to pursue HR as a career. She does her work, that’s all I ask for.”

 

Tony backed off. He knew he’d hit a sore spot. One day he would find out why Carol fiercely protected Claudia the way she did, but today was not that day. “Okay. So why is…”

 

“Grant.”

 

“-Grant trying to find out what we’re talking about?”

 

“He, like everyone is just exceedingly curious on why the owner of the company is visiting me multiple times a week. And, much to his frustration, he hasn’t found that out. Which I’m sure is very upsetting, as I don’t think Grant’s ever been denied something in his entire life.”

 

Carol’s tone was flippant, but there was a definite note of disdain in her voice. It was a little surprising that she was less than completely professional with him, and it was a nice feeling. It was nice to know that this friendship wasn’t one-sided.

 

“I could have him fired. Let you do the honors and everything.”

 

Carol laughed. “That’s a kind offer Mr. Stark, but don’t worry. I’m well versed in the art of keeping my mouth shut. I wouldn’t have my job if I weren’t. I can handle a busybody, even if that busybody happens to be my boss.”

 

Tony’s relief is palpable. “Thank you, Ms. Harris.”

 

Carol’s answering smile is kind. “It’s hardly a problem Mr. Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is turning into a series. Don't worry, this is not going to turn into a Tony/OFC series, mostly because Carol would never do something so awfully unprofessional and Tony is way too much for her to handle.


End file.
